Thank You
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) This MPREG PhanFiction was inspired by suchaphangirl. Summary: Dan had a bit of a shock whilst visiting the doctor... How will Phil react? **DISCLAIMER: Don't Own Anything!**


_**hello my strawberries! I'm back for a bit but I'm currently writing this from my kindle because the computer is being a buttface and is deciding not to let me write anything... but anyways, this has been bubbling through my mind for a couple of days now and this story was actually inspired by suchaphangirl. I freaking adore her stories, they are amazing and adorable. Now, I must warn you, this is actually an MPREG phanfiction (Male being pregnant in case you didn't know...) and yeah... this was inspired by suchaphangirl so go check out her stories, they really are great. I actually started to cry while reading one last night. It's called "Never Alone" if you want to check it out... GAHH, I LOVED IT... okay enough my my rambling. enjoy the story! :D**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_

* * *

Dan laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, tears stained on his cheeks. How did he end up like this? You see, the night didn't begin like this, they were happy this morning, hanging around in the lounge on Tumblr and Twitter, like any other ordinary day. It wasn't until Dan just randomly started getting sick, but of course Dan being the way he is, he blew it off like nothing. It was only a few hours ago that Dan was experiencing abdominal pains, so bad to the point that he called up PJ to take him to the hospital.

Where was Phil you may ask? Phil left for Florida this afternoon to spend time with his family. He's going to be gone for 2 weeks. Phil noticed how uncomfortable Dan was and he tried to push on Dan to make him go to the doctor but like it was said before, Dan wasn't having it. Phil questioned if he should go or not but Dan persuaded him that he was fine and that it was probably just a bug going around.

But that was not the case... not even close... You see, Dan was told that he was a carrier. Don't know what a carrier is? A carrier is a person who can carry a baby, that person being a male, and Dan was a carrier.

Dan was so confused but more so shocked on hearing that news. He defiantly wasn't expecting that. There were many different emotions that were running through Dan's body, some being: Anxiety, Nervousness, Excitement, Joyfullness, Fearfulness...

A lot of thought were also running through his mind, some that were putting him on the verge of crying even more... Will Phil leave him? Will Phil want this baby? Will Phil believe him? So many thoughts of Phil running over and over again, tears rushing down his face... How is he going to tell his boyfriend of 4 years that he is pregnant with his baby?

~~~~~2WeeksLater~~~~~

Today was the day that Phil was coming back home. Dan had thought about what he was going to tell Phil and he finally came to a conclusion on how he will break the news to him. He even has a sonogram of their baby to show to Phil.

~~~~~HalfHourLater~~~~~

The door opened up and Phil came through, closing the door behind him and setting his bags down.

"Dan?" Phil called out through the apartment.

Dan looked at his bedroom door startled. This was it... He needed to tell Phil. He can't keep it from his own boyfriend. That wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Dan opened up the door and took a deep breath before walking out of the room.

Phil turned his head when he heard the door shut and smiled when he saw Dan walking towards him.

They engulfed in a hug and it was nothing but silence for a few moments before the pulled back and met in a kiss.

After another few moments, they pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each others.

"How was your trip?" Dan asked.

Phil shrugged. "It was fine. It was great seeing my family again but I missed you a lot."

Dan gave a small smile and pecked his lips. "Well now you're back." Dan hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I have to tell you something." Dan bit his lip.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it love?"

"Let's go into the lounge and sit down. It's a lot to process." Dan said, taking Phil's hand in his own and pulled him towards the lounge.

Phil just let him pull him. They sat down and Phil looked at Dan.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked seeing the look on Dan's face.

"Well Phil, um... This is a lot for me to say and I know you're not going to understand..." Dan trailed off.

Phil just grew confused. "What do you mean 'I'm not going to understand'?"

Dan took a deep breath. "I don't know how it's possible but it is... I'm pregnant Phil."

Phil's face was just pure shock. "...What?..."

"I'm pregnant Phil... I don't know how it's possible but apparently it is. It's a miracle Phil." Dan said, his eyes filling with tears for what is seems like the millionth time in the past two weeks.

"I don't understand... How...?" Phil said.

"The doctor said I was a carrier. It's very rare but I'm one of them. We're going to have our own baby Phil." Dan said, pulling out the sonogram from his pocket, showing it to Phil.

Phil took it in his hands and stared at the black and grey image. Then it registered.

Phil looked up from the sonogram and looked at Dan. He was looking down, scared for his reaction. Phil set the image down and brought Dan's face level to his own. "Thank you."

Dan was now the one who confused. "Thank me? For what?"

Phil smiled widely. "For giving me a child to call our own. I love you so much."

Dan grinned, wiping the tears from his eyes, relieved. "You have no idea how relieved I am right now." Dan said chuckling. "I love you too... And your welcome." He added cheekily.

Phil was now the one who chuckled. He pulled Dan's face closer to his and kissed him with passion. After a couple of moments, they pulled away smiling.

Everything will be okay...

* * *

_**Soooo... whatcha think? If you couldn't tell already, i kind of have a hard time writing 'intimate' moments in stories because honestly... i feel weird lol. Hopefully I'll get better as time progresses.**_

_**hope you enjoyed this one-shot! let me know if you want to see more of these type of stories from me! I'll be glad to write them for you :D**_

_**Byebye strawberries!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
